


Kostrovi se nedá zavděčit

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is grumpy about everything, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kostrovi se nedá zavděčit

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

„Upřímně, Jime, vždycky jsem si svou smrt představoval jinak.“

Kapitán Kirk se už nevzmohl ani na změnu výrazu v tváři, Kostra si stěžoval už od chvíle, kdy byl vybrán do výsadku. Ale on si vlastně stěžoval od chvíle, kdy ho Jim poznal, takže byl zvyklý.

„Kostro, nikdo tady neumře, oni se pro nás vrátí,“ uklidňoval doktora, ačkoliv by skutečně rád cítil tu jistotu, s jakou to řekl. Když se na povrchu planety rozdělili, neustále byli ve spojení komunikátory, jenže pak se to nějak všechno pokazilo…

„Samozřejmě, náhodou vlezeme do první jeskyně, kterou uvidíme, náhodou je tady nějaký prvek, který nám ruší komunikaci, náhodou nás tady zavalí šutr velkej jako kráva a je náhodou napadne, že přesně tady nás maj hledat. Vážně, Jime, kdybych tě neznal, myslel bych si, že jsi to narafičil, abys mohl být se mnou sám,“ odfrkl si Kostra a s veleznechuceným výrazem se usadil k sušší stěně jeskyně, o kterou se jeho kapitán už nějakou dobu opíral.

„Jídlo máš, pití máš, pár hodin tady vydržíme,“ odvětil přesvědčivě Kirk a dál už si doktora nevšímal, místo toho se znovu pořádně rozhlédnul po prostoru, jestli třeba neobjeví… to je jedno, prostě nechtěl reagovat na další Kostrovy poznámky.

Doktor se ještě minutku vrtal v myšlenkách na to, v jakém háji jsou a že jejich životy závisí na tom zelenokrevném šaškovi, než se zarazil. Respektive jej něco napadlo, něco, co mu přišlo poměrně podezřelé. Zamračil se a pohlédl na druhého muže, bloumajícího pohledem po jeskyni.

„Tys to nepopřel,“ řekl prostě, snaže se zakrýt nevíru v hlase, protože Jim se také mohl jednoduše špatně vyjádřit, a sám tak nechtěl být při mylném úsudku za blbce.

„Co? Že jsem tohle narafičil? Ale, no, tak Kostro, kdybych s tebou chtěl být sám, nedal bych si s tím tolik práce-“ v půli věty Kirkovi došlo, na co jeho přítel narážel a… ne, nepopřel to ani tentokrát. Nějak nenacházel slova a ani vůli Kostrovi lhát, ačkoliv by mohl, jenže… sakra, Kostra mu nikdy žádné lži nebaštil.

„Tak to je úžasné!“ rozhodil Kostra rukama v naprosto zoufalém gestu. „Takže já tvrdnu v jeskyni s člověkem, který je roky můj nejlepší přítel, abych až tady zjistil, že se mnou chce být sám a bůhví co ještě. No, to se mi snad zdá.“

Jim na něj nejistě koukal, Kostra totiž vyváděl, ale to by vyváděl, i kdyby Kirkovi vyrostla druhá hlava, ovšem… šklebil se, kroutil hlavou…

„A uděláš s tím něco?“ řekl už klidnějším hlasem, když se znovu na kapitána podíval. Kirk nasadil nechápavý výraz, Kostra protočil oči. „Ježiši, já tě nechci poslat na léčbu, já třeba myslel, že mi dáš pusu nebo tak něco, abych si mohl potvrdit své závěry, ale ty místo toho-“

Kostra díky bohu zmlknul, jakmile Kirk učinil to, co měl doktor na mysli. Bylo to tak spontánní a rychlé, že Kostra ani nestačil zareagovat, najednou měl Jimovy rty na svých, rezolutně se k němu tiskly, dlaněmi jej držel za tváře. Musí to myslet sakra vážně, došlo Kostrovi a chytil Kirka za loket, aby jej od sebe odtrhnul. Bylo sice příjemné vědět, že Jim to _něco_ cítí taky, že je do posunutí jejich vztahu jinam celý říčný, ale…

„Sakra, Jime, těmihle ústy musím pronášet diagnózy, buzerovat pacienty a zvlášť ke svému zdraví lhostejné kapitány,“ zabručel Kostra, povolil sevření a sklouznul dlaní k Jimovu rameni, aby jeho přítel náhodou nepojal podezření, že polibek nebyl vítaný.

„Kdy ses mi chystal říct, že bys tohle chtěl?“ seznal Kostra v Jimově otázce mírnou výčitku.

„Těžko říct, co třeba nikdy? Nepopírám, že slečna Marcusová mě zaujala, ale rozhodně jsem s ní neskočil do postele jako ty a jeden takový méně početný skautský oddíl. A proč ty jsi mi to neřekl dříve?“ vyštěkl Kostra dotaz dříve, než se Kirk dokázal z jeho obhajoby vzpamatovat.

„Čekal jsem na vhodnou příležitost,“ zněla Jimova odpověď, která k McCoyově klidu v duši pozbývala lítost. I když se řešili vážnou věc, uměl ocenit, že Jim jeho brblání nebere zcela seriózně a nezačíná se mu tady přeměňovat v uzlíček neštěstí.

„No, tak to bych měl být vděčný, že jsem se to dozvěděl před svou bídnou smrtí v téhle kobce,“ neodpustil si Kostra další lamentaci.

„To si vážně musíš pořád na něco stěžovat?“

„Zabraň mi v tom,“ zajiskřily Kostrovy oči vyzývavě. „Ale tentokrát bych prosil trochu ohleduplnosti, jsem pouze křehký, lodní lékař…“

Následně jen spatřil Jimovy zuby, problesknuvší jeho úsměvem, načež jej mladší muž podruhé políbil, jemněji než prve, ve vlasech ucítil jeho prsty, jak se probírají prameny, druhá dlaň pak spočívala na doktorově hrudníku. Kostra chytil Jima za bok, využil toho, že Jim nad ním momentálně klečel, a vklouznul rukou pod jeho uniformu, usmál se do polibku, když se Jim znatelně zachvěl a tiše zasténal.

„Tohle je lepší…“ zamručel po chvíli doktor spokojeně, Jim si opřel čelo o to jeho a jen mu hleděl tiše do očí. „Teď už mě nečeká smrt udušením nebo vyhladověním.“

„Proč? Snad jsi nezačal věřit ve schopnosti pana Spocka?“ měl Jimův dotaz nádech sarkasmu.

„Ne, ale mám takový pocit, že ty a to tvoje chvění a tlumené sténání bude moje smrt,“ dostala se do Kostrova hlasu opět stará známá ironie, oříškové oči ale hřály.

„Nejspíše máš pravdu.“

„Ach, ne, skutečně?“

Kirk se posadil a rozhlédl kolem.

„Minimálně s tím, že neumřeš na udušení nebo vyhladovění teď a tady, protože odtamtud slyším hlasy.“

„Fajn… takže náš přišli sežrat domorodci. Opět smrt, která mě zrovna neláká. Jime, přiznejme si, že naše první rande stojí za starou belu.“


End file.
